<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paikka särjetylle sydämelle by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161968">Paikka särjetylle sydämelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Cheating, F/M, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, pettämistä, seksiä synkistelyllä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lee sulki hiljaa makuuhuoneen oven ja rojahti sohvalle pitkin pituuttaan. Hän hieroi väsyneitä silmiään ja mietti, miksi oli suostunut kiduttamaan itseään tällä tavoin.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/Lee Jordan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paikka särjetylle sydämelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2011 Keijun hasteesta. Juonentynkänä sain: <i>"angelina itkee georgen petettyä sitä ja lee lohduttaa :D lee tietysti ollu ihastunu tyttöön"</i> Pienen alkukankeuden (pun intended, indeed!) jälkeen sain ficin sopimaan haasteeseen, toivottavasti miellyttää, Keijus! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saukkonummen paikallinen pubi oli lähes tyhjentynyt. Lee vilkaisi snookeria pelaavaa, väsyneeltä vaikuttavaa baarimikkoa, mutta ei hellittänyt otettaan Angelinan ympäriltä.</p><p>"Meidän pitäisi kai lähteä", hän sanoi vaimeasti.</p><p>Angelina kohotti samean katseensa käsistään ja räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ennen kuin näytti tunnistavan Leen. Hän nyökkäsi ja yritti nousta ylös, mutta tömähti takaisin istuimelle tasapainon pettäessä. Lee kiersi nopeasti pöydän ympäri ja kiersi kätensä Angelinan kapealle uumalle.</p><p>"Uppista", Lee ähkäisi johdattaessaan Angelinan horjuvasti kohti ovea. Hän vilkaisi baarimikkoa, joka seurasi toiveikkaana heidän etenemistään. "Kiitos."</p><p>Baarimikko heilautti helpottuneena kättään ja kiirehti lukitsemaan oven. Lee odotti, kunnes he olivat edenneet näköetäisyyden ulkopuolelle ennen kuin tarttui taikasauvaansa ja kaikkoontui kotiinsa Angelina käsikynkässään.</p><p>"En minä asu täällä", Angelina sopersi pälyillessään ympärilleen Leen olohuoneessa.</p><p>"Et niin", Lee myönsi. "Mutta jos kuvittelet että päästän sinut tänään kotiin, niin erehdyt."</p><p>Angelina nyökkäsi lannistuneena eikä hangoitellut vastaan, kun Lee ohjasi hänet asunnon ainoaan makuuhuoneeseen. Hän kömpi peiton alle jästivaatteineen ja tuskin huomasi, kun Lee kiskoi hänen kenkänsä pois.</p><p>"Hyvää yötä", Lee kuiskasi painaessaan suukon Angelinan ohimolle.</p><p>Lee sulki hiljaa makuuhuoneen oven ja rojahti sohvalle pitkin pituuttaan. Hän hieroi väsyneitä silmiään ja mietti, miksi oli suostunut kiduttamaan itseään tällä tavoin. Koko pitkän illan ajan hän oli pitänyt huolen siitä, että Angelina sai rauhassa juoda itsensä rapakuntoon paikallisessa baarissa. Lee oli istunut vieressä ja antanut Angelinan purkaa suruaan olkaansa vasten. Hän oli katsonut, kuinka tämä oli kumonnut tuopin toisensa jälkeen surren Georgen petosta, ja hetki hetkeltä hänen sydämensä oli särkynyt hitusen enemmän.</p><p>Sillä ellei Fred olisi hetken mielijohteesta pyytänyt Angelinaa tanssiparikseen kuudennella luokalla, Lee olisi tehnyt sen itse. Ja ellei George olisi tanssiaisten jälkeen tutustunut Angelinaan paremmin ja alkanut seurustella tämän kanssa, Lee olisi tehnyt sen.</p><p>Lee oli rakastanut Angelinaa siitä lähtien kun oli nähnyt tämän ensimmäisenä Tylypahkan vuotenaan. Vielä silloin hän ei ollut tiennyt että se kummallinen tunne hänen katsoessaan pitkää, notkeaa ja tummatukkaista tyttöä oli ollut rakkautta. Se oli tullut vasta myöhemmin.</p><p>Lee huokaisi ja veti viltin ylleen. Liian myöhään.</p><p>Hän oli juuri nukahtamaisillaan, kun kuuli tukahdutetun nyyhkäisyn oven takaa. Hän odotti hetken, mutta kun ääni toistui, hän nousi ylös ja tassutteli hiljaa makuuhuoneen ovelle.</p><p>"Ang?" Lee sanoi hiljaa napauttaen rystysillään ovea.</p><p>Angelina ei vastannut, mutta kun Lee kuuli tämän kääntävän kylkeään, hän raotti ovea tuuman verran. Nouseva aurinko valaisi huoneen punaiseksi ja sen valossa hän näki Angelinan makaavan kyljellään peiton alla, kasvot käännettyinä kohti seinää, koko kapea vartalo täristen pidätetyn itkun voimasta. Lee istahti sängyn reunalle.</p><p>"Ang", hän toisti silitellen vaaleiden lakanoiden lomasta pilkottavia hiuksia. "Haluatko että jään tähän?"</p><p>Möykky peiton alla nyökkäsi, ja Lee pidättäytyi huokaisemasta ääneen. Loppuyöstä tulisi vaikea, mutta hän ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään vaan asettui Angelinan taakse ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympäri.</p><p>"Kaikki järjestyy kyllä", hän kuiskutti liian lähellä Angelinan ihoa ja tuijotti tämän niskahiusten heilahdusta henkäyksensä tieltä. "Aamulla asiat näyttää paremmilta."</p><p>Pitkien minuuttien kuluttua Angelinan nyyhkytys vaimeni. Leen nenä oli kiinni peiton alta paljastuneessa, ohuen mustan olkaimen koristamassa olkapäässä, ja hän hengitti siihen hitaasti.</p><p>"Lee?" Angelinan ääni oli kyyneleistä sakea ja surusta karhea.</p><p>Lee äännähti myöntävästi, ja Angelina kierähti selälleen. Hänen punertavat silmänsä ja turvonnut nenänsä olivat ehkä kaunein näky, jonka Lee oli eläessään nähnyt.</p><p>"Auta minua unohtamaan."</p><p>Angelinan sormet kietoutuivat Leen rastojen sekaan, ja Leen vatsassa lepattaneet perhoset alkoivat syöksähdellä paniikissa ympäriinsä. Tarkoittiko Angelina sitä mitä hän luuli tämän tarkoittavan? Halusiko hän Angelinan vain yhdeksi yöksi? Pilaisiko tämä kaikki tulevat mahdollisuudet heidän yhteiseen tulevaisuuteensa?</p><p>Sitten Angelina kurotti suutelemaan Leetä ja tyhjensi tämän mielen kaikista epäilyistä.</p><p>Leen huulet hamusivat aluksi varovasti, mutta Angelinan kuuman ja taidokkaan kielen työnnyttyä hänen suuhunsa suudelma muuttui kiihkeämmäksi. Ja kun Lee ikuisuuden kuluttua siirtyi Angelinan posken, ohimon, leukaperän kautta tämän sykkivälle kaulalle, Angelinan kädet olivat jo löytäneet hänen auki napitetun paitansa alle.</p><p>Angelina potki kärsimättömänä peiton pois heidän välistään. Hän sormeili Leen vyötä auki samalla, kun Lee yritti kiskoa hänen mekkoaan ylemmäs ja kartoittaa kielellään kaiken solisluusta korvannipukkaan ja takaisin.</p><p>"Odota!" Angelina huudahti turhautuneena taisteluun vaatteita vastaan. Hän työnsi Leen päältään ja tarttui mekkonsa helmaan vetäen sen yltään.</p><p>Leen hengitys muuttui katkonaiseksi ja hänen silmänsä olivat pullahtaa ulos, kun hän näki ensimmäistä kertaa eläessään rakastamansa naisen pelkissä mustissa alusvaatteissa. Ne eivät olleet pitsiä, sellainen ei ollut Angelinan tyyliä, mutta sen sijaan jonkinlaista kiiltävää materiaalia. Kuin läikehtivää valoa. Lee halusi koskettaa sitä, mutta arasteli liian kauan.</p><p>"No?" Angelina kysyi ja vilkaisi merkitsevästi Leen pullottavia housuja.</p><p>"Hmm?" Lee vastasi hajamielisesti katse edelleen Angelinan vartaloa nuollen.</p><p>"Housut", Angelina selvensi, mutta tarttui lopulta itse Leetä vyöstä ja veti tämän istumaan hajareisin lanteidensa päälle. Hänen notkeat sormensa saivat nyt helposti vyön auki Leen huohottaessa kiihtyneenä, odottavana, kärsimättömänä.</p><p>Lee heitti päänsä taakse ja valitti ääneen, kun Angelinan sormet hipoivat hänen alushousuissa tempoilevaa erektiotaan, mutta Angelinan työntäessä kättään niiden sisään Lee vetäytyi hieman taemmas. Oli asioita, joita hän halusi tehdä ensin.</p><p>Angelinan ripset olivat vieläkin kyynelistä märät ja ne muistuttivat Leetä siitä, miksi he tekivät sen mitä olivat tekemässä. Hän työnsi päättäväisesti epäilykset, katumukset sekä syyllisyyden taka-alalle ja kuivasi kyyneleet huulillaan. Hän ujutti toisen kätensä Angelinan harteiden alle, laski toisen tämän paljaalle reidelle ja piteli tätä käsissään ahmien hetken aikaa katseellaan kullanruskeita, pehmeitä muotoja. Sitten hän laski huulensa hengityksen tahdissa kohoilevalle solisluulle ja lipoi tietään aina kohoilevien kumpujen väliin asti.</p><p>Lee haki rinnan muotoa kielellään ja huulillaan, hamusi sen kaarta, joi sen makua. Hän näki varsin hyvin ohuen kankaan alta kohoavan pystyn nännin, mutta viivytteli kastelemassa mustaa jotain, jota epäili silkiksi. Hän ujutti sormensa Angelinan anteliaasti kaareutuvan selän alle ja napsautti lukon auki vapauttaen rinnat kahleistaan. Angelina seurasi hänen toimiaan puoliavoimien luomiensa lomitse.</p><p>"Niin kaunis", Lee kuiskasi hipoen sormillaan kaulakuopasta rintojen väliin ja ympäri, ympäri. "Niin täydellinen."</p><p>Lee ei kyennyt enää vastustamaan haluaan, saati sitten Angelinan sanatonta vaatimusta, vaan laski päänsä ja imaisi kiristyneen nännin suuhunsa. Angelinan terävä hengenveto oli musiikkia Leen korville, ja hän pyöräytti toista nänniä sormenpäällään, leikitellen toisella kielellään.</p><p>Angelinan toinen jalka työntyi Leen haaroihin entistä tiukemmin hakien kontaktia, toinen hieroi jännittynyttä reittä työntäen Angelinan kostuneita pikkuhousuja vasten Leen lantiota.</p><p>Leen silmät pyörivät hänen päässään. Angelinan maku oli kuin huumetta, joka sai hänet haluamaan lisää, maistamaan, nuolemaan näykkimään, huohottamaan kosteaa hengitystä napaan johtavaan untuvaisten karvojen muodostamaan linjaan. Alemmas ja alemmas, kunnes hänen kielensä lipoi alushousujen reunaa ja sen alikin. Leen lanteet puskivat hänen erektiotaan vasten patjaa samalla, kun hän painoi nenänsä vasten Angelinan häpyä. Sen rikas tuoksu sai hänet miltei nyyhkimään ääneen.</p><p>Angelina nosti kärsimättömänä lanteitaan, ja Lee veti hitaasti silkkiset, pienet housut pois. Hän kumartui suutelemaan hetkeksi sisäreittä.</p><p>"Lee..." Angelina vaikersi puristaen lakanaa sormiensa välissä. "Lee..."</p><p>Lee vilkaisi Angelinan kärsivää ilmettä ja noteerasi tämän hampaiden väliin puristetun pullean huulen ennen kuin liu'utti kielensä kapean karvan reunustamaan märkään vakoon. Samassa Angelinan reidet pusertuivat hänen korvilleen estäen kaiken muun kuuluvuuden, jättäen vain hektisen sykkeen, joka jyskytti jännittyvistä lihaksista.</p><p>Lee ei välittänyt. Hänen suunsa ja nenänsä olivat täynnä Angelinaa, ja nyt myös hänen korvansa keskittyivät tämän sydämen tempoilevaan rytmiin, joka hakkasi niin hänen huuliaan kuin korviaan vasten. Hän nuoli ja näykki, lipoi ja tutki kaiken mihin suinkin sai suunsa kiinnitettyä. Jos Angelinan tuoksu oli ollut huumaava, se ei ollut mitään verrattuna tämän makuun. Lee olisi voinut viettää koko päivän raviten itseään myskisellä, imelänkarvaalla medellä, vaikka viikon, mutta hänen tutkimuksiensa aikana Angelinan heittelehtiminen oli kiihtynyt, ja Lee tiesi että hänen aikansa alkoi olla lopussa. Hän suipisti kielensä kireäksi puikoksi ja työnsi sen Angelinan sisään ensin vain kärkeä myöten, mutta Angelinan nytkäyttäessä itseään vastaan, kieli sujahti tämän sisään miltei kokonaan. Leen nenä hieroi vasten Angelinan klitorista työntöjen tahdissa ja kun reidet siirtyivät pois hänen korviltaan, hän saattoi jälleen kuulla Angelinan sulosointuisen äänen voihkivan, vikisevän, kiroilevan lujempaa ja lujempaa.</p><p>Lee hymyili ja nappasi klitoriksen huuliensa väliin työntäen nyt sormensa alati supistelevaan aukkoon. Hän pyöritti sormeaan edestakaisin, hieroi onkalon karheaa pintaa ja imi klitorista ensin pehmeämmin, mutta sitten voimakkaammin.</p><p>"Oi, oi, oi!" Angelina parkaisi, kun Leen kieli aloitti nopean <i>staccaton</i> huulien väliin puristettua nupuraa vasten.</p><p>Lee hengitti nopein vedoin nenänsä kautta ja työnsi toisenkin sormen Angelinan sisään. Hänen toinen kätensä kiersi pakaroiden väliin sormeilemaan peräaukkoa, mutta ei uskaltanut sen pidemmälle. Angelinan selkä kaareutui kireäksi kuin viulunkieli, kun hän tuli Leen kielelle, sormille, huutaen, eikä Lee hellittänyt otettaan ennen kuin Angelina lysähti jälleen vasten patjaa voipuneena laukeamisestaan.</p><p>Lee veti sormensa ulos ja vei ne huulilleen. Hän kohottautui polviensa varaan ja imi kaikki mehut sormistaan, nuoli kynsinauhat ja rystyn uurteet silmät nautinnollisesti suljettuina. Kun hän oli saanut tarpeekseen, hän avasi silmänsä vain huomatakseen Angelinan kyynärpäidensä varassa, hymyilemässä hänelle leveästi.</p><p>"Hyvää?"</p><p>"Niin hyvää", Lee myönsi paksulla äänellä.</p><p>"Tule tänne", Angelina komensi ja veti Leen tämän avonaisen paidan helmasta lähemmäs.</p><p>Ajatus siitä, että Angelinakin halusi maistaa itseään, sai Leen puoliksi kuihtuneen erektion jälleen palaamaan. Angelinan kieli, joka nuoli hänen huuliltaan omia mehujaan ja sukelsi sitten lipomaan jälkiruuan Leen kieleltä, hoiti Leen elimen jälleen iskukuntoon edes koskettamatta sitä. Ja ennen kuin Lee huomasikaan, Angelina oli vetänyt hänen housunsa alas ja puristi hänen kaluaan kädessään.</p><p>Lee ähkäisi Angelinan suuhun ja työntyi ahnaasti kättä vasten.</p><p>"Haluan sinut sisääni", Angelina kuitenkin kuiskasi Leen korvaan näykätessään sen nipukkaa.</p><p>Mitä tahansa muuta Angelina olisi sanonut, se olisi mennyt ohi Leen korvien, mutta ajatus siitä, että hän saisi upota Angelinan sisään... Lee mutisi nopeasti turvataian ja asettui polvilleen Angelinan jalkojen väliin. Hän hieroi märkänä kiiltelevää vakoa peniksensä kärjellä ja piteli toisella kädellään kapeista lanteista, jotka uhkasivat nousta ja lävistää itsensä hänen kaluunsa. Lee puri hampaansa yhteen, mutta pakotti itsensä kestämään vielä pidempään, nauttimaan tästä hetkestä, tästä tunteesta, kun Angelinan nesteet liukastuttivat hänen kalunsa enemmän kuin valmiiksi.</p><p>"Lee!" Angelina parahti turhauduttuaan viivyttelyyn. Hän läppäsi Leen käden pois ja kietoi jalkansa tämän vyötäisille. Lee nielaisi, veti syvään henkeä ja työntyi sisään kuumana sykkivään aukkoon.</p><p>Angelina tuntui niin täydellisen tiukalta, liukkaalta, kuin pehmeältä onkalolta, joka oli tehty vain ja ainoastaan Leetä ajatellen. Lee puristi silmänsä hetkeksi umpeen, mutta kuultuaan Angelinan voihkaisun, avasi ne jälleen ammolleen. Tämä hetki oli jotain, minkä hän halusi todistaa kaikilla aisteillaan. Hän halusi muistaa jokaisen äänen, jokaisen ilmeen, jonka sai Angelinasta herutettua.</p><p>"Lujempaa!" Angelina komensi kaivaen kantapäänsä Leen ristiselkään. "Nopeampaa!"</p><p>Lee kumartui käsiensä varaan ja takoi itseään sykkivään aukkoon aina vain rajummin työnnöin. Angelinan selkä kaareutui jälleen, ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi pieniä vingahduksia, jotka muuttuivat työntö työnnöltä kimeämmiksi. Lee kumartui nappaamaan edelleen pystyssä törröttävän nännin suuhunsa ja imaisi sitä voimakkaasti.</p><p>Angelina laukesi suu äänettömään huutoon avautuneena, sormet lakanoihin puristuneina, selkä niin kaarella, että Lee pelkäsi sen katkeavan. Leen äärimmilleen kovettuneen elimen ympärillä tuntuvat rytmikkäät supistelut saivat hänet ruiskauttamaan ähkäisten lastinsa. Hän tärisi orgasminsa jälkimainingeissa niin voimakkaasti, että vajosi puoliksi Angelinan päälle kykenemättä enää kannattamaan omaa painoaan käsiensä varassa. Lee puuskutti vasten raskaan hengityksen myötä kohoilevaa rintaa ja yritti saada ajatuksensa selkenemään. Milloinkaan ennen se ei ollut tuntunut näin hyvältä. Koskaan aikaisemmin Lee ei ollut tullut näin voimakkaasti kenenkään kanssa. Ei ikinä.</p><p>Hän kietoi kätensä Angelinan ympärille ja painoi pehmeän suudelman tämän olalle. Angelina kietoutui Leen käsivarsille kuin hakien turvaa yötä vasten. Eikä Leellä ollut mitään sitä vastaan.</p><p> </p><p>Aamulla Lee heräsi sängystään yksin. Hetken aikaa hän hymyili muistaessaan ihanan unensa, mutta pikku hiljaa pienen huoneen tiivis tuoksu sekä koppuraiset lakanat kertoivat sanoja selvemmin, että muistot olivat todellisia.</p><p>Lee nousi ylös venytellen raukeasti ja hipsi etsimään Angelinaa. Turhaan, sillä hän oli asunnossaan yksin. Vain viesti keittiön pöydällä todisti enää Angelinan olleen paikalla.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Lee,<br/>
kiitos viime yöstä, olet hyvä ystävä.<br/>
George lähetti pöllön ja me yritetään vielä.<br/>
Pidetään tämä meidän välisenä salaisuutena?</p>
  <p>Ang<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Lee tuijotti viestiä. Sitä mukaan kun sanojen sisältö upposi hänen tajuntaansa, hänen rinnassaan kuplinut ilo valui pois ja sen paikalle jysähti karvas pettymys.</p><p>Hän rusensi lapun pieneksi möykyksi ja nakkasi sen roskakoriin. Minne se kuuluikin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>